The present invention relates to a container solid light candle with heat-isolating effect. The candle oil is contained in a container. An inflammable and heat-resistant solid heat-isolating body is filled between the bottom of the candle oil and the bottom of the container. By means of the inflammability and heat-resistance of the solid heat-isolating body, the bottom of the container and the table face are protected from being burned and when the candle oil is exhausted, the flame will automatically go out. In addition, decorative articles such as dry flowers, shells and shinning chips are embedded in the transparent or semitransparent solid heat-isolating body to achieve a novel artistic value and create romantic and pleasant atmosphere.
After the candlewick of a conventional candle is ignited, the molten candle oil will flow or drop down along the candle column to form candle tear or even solidify on a table face. This affects the appearance of the table face. Moreover, the high temperature candle oil tends to burn the table face. In addition, the flame of the candle is likely to be blown out by wind. Therefore, such an improved candle has been developed that solid candle is contained in a container. After ignited, the candle oil will not flow out and the flame is prevented from being blown out by wind. FIG. 1 shows a commercially available container solid candle which has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The candle oil W is directly filled into the container C. When the candlewick W1 is continuously burnt, the heat is conducted from the bottom of the container C to the table face T. Moreover, when the candle oil W is burnt to the bottom of the container, the high temperature of the molten candle oil is more likely to be conducted through the bottom C1 of the container C to the table face T. As a result, the table face may be burned and damaged and burning marks may be left on the table face. PA1 2. When the candle oil W burns, the heat is conducted to the container C and tends to burn human body when contacting with the container. Moreover, the high temperature may cause breakage of the container C (such as glass-made container) and lead to a fire. PA1 3. After the candle oil W is exhausted and the candlewick W1 is no more supplied with candle oil, the candlewick W1 will burn dry. Generally, the candlewick is pure cotton-made so that a waste gas will be produced due to incomplete burning. The thick smoke will create a stimulating smell to deteriorate the atmosphere.
In addition, in a general dining or celebration site such as a coffee shop or a restaurant, an artistic candle is often placed on the table face to achieve a romantic or pleasant atmosphere. However, after the candlewick of the conventional artistic candle is ignited, the molten candle oil will flow or drop down along the candle column to form candle tear or even solidify on a table face. This affects the appearance of the table face. Moreover, the high temperature candle oil tends to burn the table face. Also, the existent artistic candle has monotonous pattern which can hardly satisfy the requirement of the guests.